Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing water or wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach, and/or other wash additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During normal operation of such washing machine appliances, the wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
During operation of certain washing machine appliances, a volume of wash fluid is directed into the tub in order to wash and/or rinse articles within the wash chamber. More specifically, a predetermined volume of wash fluid is typically provided through a primary dispenser positioned at a back wall of the washing machine appliance. However, in certain situations, a user may wish to have additional wash fluid dispensed into the tub and/or may wish to direct the flow of wash fluid onto a particular garment or within a specific region of the wash tub, e.g., to perform a pretreating operation or to saturate a particular article of clothing. The ability to adjust the amount and dispensing location of wash fluid is a commercially desirable feature and increases the user's positive perception of the wash process generally. However, conventional auxiliary spray devices require complex plumbing configurations.